


Please

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo notices that Grimmjow is hard during a fight and asks the arrancar to fuck him. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* I have no excuse for this

The fight had gone on for two whole hours.

Ichigo's body was starting to drop to its limits. He was glad that he only had two wounds that were still bleeding. He was faster this time, giving the arrancar less of a chance to land blows. He looked around, and when he didn't see Grimmjow he dropped to his knees, holding himself up by his now slim black zanpakuto.

Ichigo tried to get his breathing under control as he checked the wound on his stomach, seeing that it was crusted over with blood and relieved that it was no longer gushing large amounts of blood. He was about to check the gash on his shoulder, but he felt a gush of wind behind him and screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to stand.

Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo almost stumbled over while trying to walk over and face him.

"How's your stomach?" Grimmjow asked teasingly, nodding his head towards the teenager's largest wound.

Ichigo smirked, finally able to stand without wavering. "I'd ask you the same thing, but you don't have one."

Grimmjow had laughed at that, throwing his head back in genuine entertainment. "You're funny, I like that."

Ichigo tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. "We're not here to chat."

Grimmjow shrugged and cracked his knuckles. He stalked slowly towards Ichigo, smirk in place.

Ichigo waited, watching the arrancar's movements so he could be ready to dodge. He was surprised when Grimmjow used sonido to come up behind him and punch him in the back.

Ichigo whipped around, ignoring the throbbing sensation and swung Zangetsu, only to have it grabbed like many times before. He tried to pull it free, cutting into Grimmjow's palm but the arrancar kept his grip on the blade.

Grimmjow just seemed so delighted with himself when Ichigo couldn't get his zanpakuto free now matter how hard he pulled. So he stood there, letting it turn into a game of tug of war.

Ichigo was becoming frustrated, angry that Grimmjow was fucking with him. He decided that he could play dirty too, knowing one sure fire way to get the  _man_  to let go. Ichigo brought his knee up to slam it into Grimmjow's groin, knowing it would cause the arrancar immense pain. But when his knee made first contact with the area, he felt an unexpected hardness. He stopped and lowered his knee, eyes wide in confusion.

"You're hard." Ichigo stated it as if he were answering a question at school with knowing confidence.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and glanced down, seeing the beginning of a tent starting to form in his hakama.

"Yeah, so?" He grunted, still keeping his grip on the blade.

Ichigo stared at the arrancar's groin. "Why?"

Grimmjow frowned, wondering why this was even being brought up. "You never got a hard on from fighting? Damn, soul reaper, you're fuckin' nosy."

Ichigo licked his bottom lip without meaning to, still staring. He'd always wanted to have sex with a man. The only problem he had was that he didn't have anyone around him that seemed like a good option to do it with. He didn't dare do it with any of his friends, not only was he not sexually attracted to them but he really didn't need the awkwardness that would inevitably follow. Ichigo also didn't want the whole  _feelings_  aspect. He wanted sex, no strings attached.

"You can fuck me, if you want to." Ichigo managed to say it with a straight face, his voice unwavering.

Grimmjow almost let go of the boy's zanpakuto,  _almost_.

"The fuck are you tryin' to pull here?" Grimmjow sneered, cautious of Ichigo's words. Not that the idea wasn't appealing, he just wasn't stupid. He knew when something was too good to be true.

Ichigo smirked. "Nothing, actually. You just seem like the right person to give my virginity to."

Grimmjow deadpanned. He was dreaming, wasn't he? He had to be. There was no fucking way this was real.

"Let me get this straight." Grimmjow raked his free hand through his hair, looking annoyed. "You want me to fuck you. As in shove my dick up your ass. And you want that?"

Ichigo kept his grin in place. "Exactly."

Grimmjow stared at the boy's face, as if waiting for him to start laughing and tell him he was kidding. But it never happened.

"You're one fucked up kid." Grimmjow's lips curled up into a wicked smile.

"I know. So are we gonna do this or not?"

"Why the hell not? Better than my own hand." Grimmjow was smirking now, showing teeth.

Ichigo pointed to his zanpakuto with his eyes. "We both let go at the same time."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, watching Ichigo's countdown from three on his free hand.

To their surprise, they both actually let go. Zangetsu clacked down onto the pavement and neither of them moved to pick it up.

Grimmjow stared, hands now in his pockets. "So, you really wanna do this in the damn street?"

Ichigo looked around, eyeing a space behind the arrancar. "There." He pointed to an alley.

Grimmjow turned his head to look, and began walking over that way. Ichigo followed behind him, his heart racing in anticipation.

It was dark and the alley only allowed a small amount of street light to pour in. Ichigo pressed his back against the wall.

The staring seemed to last forever, both of them waiting for other to do something. Ichigo decided to take the initiative, grabbing Grimmjow by the back of his hair and smashing their lips together.

Grimmjow practically pried Ichigo's mouth open with his fingers, earning a groan from Ichigo who seemed to like the rough treatment. He shoved his tongue inside, pleased when Ichigo started rubbing his own tongue against it.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's erection over his hakama, jerking it in his fist over the fabric. Grimmjow hissed, breaking the kiss to go ahead and undo the damn thing. Ichigo followed the action, working on the sash of his own hakama and throwing the layers of his tattered shihakusho on the ground. Grimmjow shrugged his jacket off, letting his clothing pool on top of Ichigo's. It felt weird to be completely naked in an alley, but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo immediately dropped to his knees, taking Grimmjow's cock in his hand and giving it a few pumps. Grimmjow looked down at him, groaning in appreciation. Ichigo licked the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking on it lightly. When Ichigo finally put the cock in his mouth, Grimmjow threw his head back, crushing it against the brick wall harshly.

"What a fuckin' whore." Grimmjow grinned, his breathing becoming ragged.

Ichigo smirked up at him through a mouth full of cock, not minding the dirty talk at all. Infact he liked it and wouldn't mind more.

Ichigo began bobbing his head now, virgin mouth only able to take about half of the length. Grimmjow had half a mind to slam the boy's head forward to get more inside of the wet heat, but he just bit his lip and let Ichigo do his thing.

Grimmjow almost lost it when Ichigo actually starting moaning around his cock as if  _he_  was the one getting head. He thrust shallowly into Ichigo's mouth, and to his pleasant surprise the brat was letting him.

"Like havin' your mouth fucked?" Grimmjow moaned, grin still in place.

Ichigo nodded as much as he could, using his hand to massage what he couldn't put in his mouth.

Grimmjow didn't want to cum just from a blow job and have the fun end here, so he tried to pull out of the boy's mouth. Ichigo didn't seem to want to stop, because his mouth followed. He sucked on the tip one last time before Grimmjow was able to pull all of the way out.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow through heated eyes, wiping away the precum that had dripped down his chin.

Ichigo got up and turned around, placing his hands against the wall and bending over slightly. He looked back at Grimmjow, waiting for him to take the invitation.

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's ass cheek, nails digging in before slapping it lightly. Ichigo let out a breathy moan and pushed his back against Grimmjow's groin. Grimmjow just let Ichigo grind his ass against his cock, enjoying how needy the boy seemed to be.

Grimmjow grabbed onto his hips, stilling them.

"Tell me what you want." The arrancar leaned down and whispered it into the teenager's ear.

Ichigo shuddered. "I want you inside of me. Make it hurt."

Grimmjow's cock throbbed at that, more beads of precum dripping from the head down to his shaft. He held his cock in his hands and pressed it against Ichigo's entrance, teasing the sensitive area with the head.

Ichigo pressed back on it, moaning at the sensation. "Hurry the fuck up." He clenched his teeth as he spoke.

"Needy little slut." Grimmjow laughed under his breath and began pushing the head of his cock inside of Ichigo's virgin entrance.

Ichigo tensed up but didn't fight the intrusion. The pain was almost erotic to him and he silently thanked Grimmjow for not stopping until he was balls deep.

Grimmjow tipped his head back and let out a deep groan. He hadn't anticipated that Ichigo's ass would feel this good around him. The moans coming out of the teenager only made his cock throb even more, urging him to pull out and push back in.

Ichigo hissed at the pain, but he still didn't regret not letting the arrancar prepare him. He pressed his face against the brick wall, enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow slamming back inside of him.

"For a virgin you got such a slutty hole, I like that." Grimmjow said it under his breath. He wasn't even trying to hide his moans, he had no shame in the fact that he was feeling pleasure.

Ichigo could only whimper in response when Grimmjow pulled back out, tensing around the head of his cock as if he didn't want to be empty. He opened his mouth and moaned loudly when the arrancar rammed himself back in.

Grimmjow slapped his ass again. "I just complimented you, the fuck are you supposed to say?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder the best that he could, his eyes glossed over and his mouth open in pants. "Thank y-ou." He moaned brokenly, feeling his face heat up.

Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's obedience, thinking that he could have some fun with it. He leaned over, pressing his cock even farther into Ichigo in the process and gripped the boy's jaw from behind.

"Tell me what you are." Grimmjow growled the command into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo had to catch his breath. He clamped down around the cock that had stilled inside of him, almost making him drool.

"I'm a slut."

Grimmjow didn't think this could get any hotter. He continued his thrusts into Ichigo, working the boy's body rough and good.

"Harder." Ichigo demanded, vision starting to blur so he closed his eyes.

Grimmjow didn't have a problem with the request, so he gave Ichigo what he wanted and pounded into him, digging his nails into his hips.

Ichigo moaned in approval and pushed his ass back. " _Yesss_ , just like that."

"You're such a good slut, taking my cock so easily." Grimmjow breathed out before leaning down to suck the side of Ichigo's neck

Ichigo felt no shame in loving being called such a degrading name. He accepted it because it just made his own cock even harder.

Grimmjow stopped his thrust for a moment, earning a whine from Ichigo. He smirked and continued fucking him at a harsher pace. He grabbed onto Ichigo's thigh and lifted it up a little so he could have easier and deeper access to the boy's ass.

Ichigo slammed a fist against the wall and let out a prolonged moan. "Fuck, don't stop, don't fucking stop."

Grimmjow almost snarled when Ichigo tightened around him purposefully. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, the pleasure around his cock increasing. Ichigo smirked to himself, loving the reaction he got from Grimmjow.

"I want you to cum inside of me." Ichigo was surprised that he was able to process the thought into actual words with the mind numbing pleasure he was receiving.

Grimmjow's cock pressed down onto his prostate, causing Ichigo to dig his fingers into the brick wall. His fingertips ached but the pain was masked.

"You want my semen inside of you?" Grimmjow grinned, slamming into the boy's ass especially hard.

"I want it so fucking bad." Ichigo whined lowly, not even caring that his cock hadn't even been touched.

Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's filthy mouth, wondering what was going through his head.

"You have to ask me nicely."

Ichigo punched the wall again, just wanting to receive what he wanted already. But he knew that Grimmjow was enjoying the back and forth banter, so he'd play along.

"Please give me your cum, Grimmjow." He blushed at his own demands. There wasn't anyone around to judge him, so he tried his best not to be embarrassed.

Grimmjow laughed and just continued his brutal thrusting until he felt heat coiling in his body. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock, not surprised when it only took three jerks to get the boy to cum. Ichigo moaned out along with his release, tightening around Grimmjow and pressing his ass back to get as much as he could inside. Ichigo seemed to liked getting fucked more than getting his cock jerked.

"Such a slut…" Grimmjow mumbled under his breath before pushing inside one more time. He had a death grip on Ichigo's hips, making sure they stayed in place as he shot his semen inside of Ichigo's willing hole.

Despite being spent, Ichigo moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's cum shooting into him. He aided in keeping his hips in place so Grimmjow could use his ass to release into.

Grimmjow thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He finally pulled out a few minutes later, hearing Ichigo hiss at the sting.

Ichigo stood up, legs wobbly but he managed to stand straight. He noticed that Grimmjow was staring at his inner thigh, so he looked down too.

"Gross." Ichigo grimaced at the sight of Grimmjow's cum sliding down his leg along with a small amount of blood from being torn a bit. He wiped the bloody semen away with his hand, wiping it on the wall.

"Gross? I thought you fuckin' wanted it." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, picking up his hakama to put it back on.

Ichigo smoothed his clean hand through his hair. "I wanted it in the heat of the moment. It's gross to me now."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Ichigo put his hakama back on too, not bothering with the rest of his shihakusho.

"I'm not a slut, you know." Ichigo mumbled, his face red.

Grimmjow was in the middle of putting his jacket back on. "No fuckin' shit. I just fucked you for the first time, 'course you ain't a slut."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew." He scratched the back of his neck, wincing when he felt a love bite back there.

"You were into being called one, though. Can't deny that shit now." Grimmjow smirked, leaning against the wall behind him.

Ichigo shot him a glare. "Shut the fuck up."

Grimmjow was about to leave, and Ichigo was fine with that. But the arrancar turned back around.

"Can we do that again sometime?" He asked, face unreadable.

Ichigo smirked. "Of course."


End file.
